Someone Just For Me
by bloodbitesthebullet
Summary: This is a ShinoxOC Fic. I decided he needed to have someone! So oh well! Rated T to be SAFE!
1. Shino Gets Lonely

**Woot! Another story aimlessly floating around, waiting for reviews. My stupidity has driven me to writing another long story!!! AAAHHHHH!!!!**

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Shino… amazing!!! Not A TenxNeji fic… But I don't own anyone in Naruto.

o

"S-shino?" Hinata asked timidly. She was worried about the teammate she loved just like a brother. Shino sighed slightly and looked back over at her, seeing her made him realize how everyone in the village had someone. Someone that was theirs, to have and to hold forever more. Neji had Tenten, Naruto had Hinata, Shikamaru had Ino, Sasuke had Sakura. They all had who they wanted, and sure there were other young men in the village who were without a girl, but they all wanted one.

"I'm fine Hinata," he said, as leaned against a tree. He had always been so quiet and reserved. He never bothered anyone for they never bothered him to begin with. He was simple, and secretly all too alone.

"I just wish I had someone to be with," he muttered under his breath. Hinata just walked away, most likely heading toward Naruto's open arms, and Kiba headed toward home. He walked silently with Akamaru, hoping for the same thing as Shino, someone to call his own. Until then, Akamaru would have to do. For Shino, however, things were not as simple as having an animal companion. Sure he had his bugs, but they weren't always there, and they were far more numerous and disposable compared to his friend's loyal companion.

"Not like it would matter," Shino started, talking to himself, "even if there were other kunoichi, all of them would be scared of my bugs." Shino said sadly. If being so skilled at survival meant he would have a long lonely life, then was it worth it?

There was a rustling in the bushes, a few bugs twitched within him, begging for permission to check out the disturbance. He ignored the rustle, and closed his eyes for a few moments.

Suddenly, there was a small twitch once again, Shino allowed the bugs to go, but he was surprised when he heard a slight gasp. He figured it was a girl, who had just been scared out of her wits. He opened his eyes and found quite the contrary.

There, before him, was a girl sitting criss-crossed in front of him, not at all afraid, but looking on in interest. There sat one of Shino's own bugs, resting upon her fingernail. She stared intently upon it before she even looked at him.

"This one seems different from the other ones," she said rather intelligently. Shino looked at her, his face never changing. Instead, he looked at the small creature sitting upon her nail. It was different. That particular bug was too small; it had not been feeding off the chakra within him. What had amazed him even more was her courage and insight with the bugs.

She was cute. No, she was beautiful. Her blonde curly hair flowing past her shoulders, it was both messy and neat in a way only she could pull off. Her light blue sweater held fast against her thin body, while her tight white shorts continued to show off her curves. She had white knee guards on, and instead of the typical sandals, a pair of white tennis shoes adorned her feet.

Her most striking feature however was her deep blue eyes. They were charming, captivating, and most importantly, they were enchanting. They were large and filled with so many emotions, so many feelings, waiting to be opened. Atop these precious eyes was her forehead, adorned with a small blue object. It held something within it, what it was he had no idea.

"You're not scared?" Shino asked, half frightened of a kunoichi that would not run from his insects. She looked at him strangely, then she smiled in response.

"You thought I'd be scared of a creature that was so amazing? Why are you wearing glasses?" she asked, not seeming to care about asking any personal questions at first.

"Who are you?" Shino asked shakily, why would he give up anything to a stranger.

"I'm Mamiko Roxanne, I'm new here, sort of," she replied.

"I'm Ab…" Shino started.

"Aburame Shino, of the Aburame clan, you're a bug user," she said smiling. He looked at her in awe. Who was this girl? And how did she seem to know him already?


	2. Can I Hold One?

**Chapter 2!!!!!!!!! I'm so excited for I am actually the one who gets to write it!! YAY ME!!!!! Anyway, I'm not accepting flames at the moment, unless they are nicely worded**.

Disclaimer: If you're reading this, you already know I don't' own Naruto… :P

:::::::::: 

"Yes, that's right. But how do you even know that? What are you my stalker?" Shino replied, knowing how sarcastic he sounded.

"He He," She laughed gently at the thought of being a stalker, how wrong Shino was. She watched him once again and looked deeply into what seemed to be Shino's sunglasses.

"I'm not kidding, why do you where those sunglasses?" She asked again, waiting for the boy to answer her.

"It's a personal reason," he said, turning his head away from her. He looked over at another tree. As he turned his head to look at her, he noticed she was no longer a few feet away. Instead, she was right in his face, looking him straight in the eye, or glass.

"Why do you have such a high collar?" She continued asking so many questions.

"Why do you ask so many personal questions?" Shino retorted, almost amused at the closeness of the girl. He had to hand it to her, she had some guts.

"Do you not like me?" She asked, hoping she might get a straight answer from him for once. She looked at him more intensely, hoping to intimidate him slightly.

"I… um… we just met," Shino stuttered out. He wasn't even sure how to answer her questions any more, she was getting way out there.

"What's your point?" She asked as she continued to crawl closer to him. She was almost sitting in his lap, when she stopped suddenly.

"Can you send out more bugs? Pretty Please Shino?" She asked. He was getting uneasy. 'What sane kunoichi wants to see more bugs!' He thought silently to himself.

"Why? How do I know that you're not going to take them and run off with them?" Shino shot back.

"I promise I won't Shino, but you could always just hold my hand, and keep me here. There are no tricks I promise, I'm just interested in them. So here," she said as she held out her hand for the bug user to hold. He looked at her and then back at the hand. He took it shakily and released a few bugs.

They flew through the sky for a few moments, before one came closer to Roxanne. She awed at the bugs, and there ability to listen to their commander. She watched each one, careful not to break free of Shino's grip. After a while they went back toward their home.

"Wait! Can I hold one?" She asked. She looked at Shino hopefully. He looked at her the same way. There it was the great Shino Aburame smiled! Never had someone outside of the Aburame clan held such an interest for the bugs, but now, a random stranger fell head over heels for them.

"Sure, why not." Shino said as a bug came flying out of his skin. The bug sat in her cupped hand. She stroked it gently with her thumb.

"You don't always give them much attention, do you?" She asked, almost pre-knowing the answer.

"I always use my bugs in battle," Shino said slightly taken aback, to think he thought her intelligent.

"That's not what I meant. You don't ever just sit with them, or pet them do you?" She asked. Shino looked at her, tightening his grip on her hand. She didn't even flinch, as a matter of fact, she expected it.

"Shino, it's ok. I'm just so used to people who treat their animals differently than I would. I'm too much of a push over, that's all," Roxanne said. Shino looked at her in disbelief. She was like no pushover he'd ever seen, then again he hadn't seen much of her at all.

"Here, I'm sorry. I must have caused you a lot of discomfort," she said as she handed the bug back to Shino. He could barely hold back a chuckle, before he realized how close a strange girl could get to him within a matter of minutes.


	3. Handsome Ice Cream

**WOOT WOOT!!!! I'M UP TO CHAPTER 3!!!! I know you are all jealous… just kidding my loyal readers! Anyway I won't delay you much but how I wish you would review!**

Disclaimer: You all know this by now, but I don't own Naruto. If I did Kiba and Temari, Neji and Tenten, Sasuke and Sakura, Shikamaru and Ino, and Naruto and Hinata would all be together and Sasuke wouldn't go to that pervert of a sannin.

"I'm so sorry Shino! Let's go get some ice cream!" Roxanne said out of nowhere. She had an imagination and the attention span of an ant, but Shino didn't mind. So far, he was enjoying this bug-liking girl.

"I…uh…sure?" Shino stuttered out. He watched her cautiously until she pulled his arm and ran toward the ice cream shop. She laughed as she ran, dragging the confused shinobi along. It wasn't long until Shino found it hard to resist any movement Roxanne made.

The reached the stand not long after and they both ordered. Roxanne got a blue tropical blue sherbet while Shino stuck with the vanilla, the safe choice. Roxanne looked at him funny, before dropping her head.

"I'm sorry Shino," Roxanne said, continuing to keep her head low. Now, Shino was looking at the girl funny, his face nearly faltered, but her maintained composure. He watched as her eyes lost the perkiness that amazed him.

"What could you possibly have to be sorry for?" Shino asked, watching the girl as she stopped suddenly. She could barely raise her gaze to look at Shino's face. Her eyes were fixated upon the ground.

"Shino, if I told you something, you might not like me anymore," Roxanne said, a tear streaming down her pale face. Shino looked at her with concern.

"Roxanne, you are the first stranger who's gotten this close to me, ever, I'm pretty sure I'll still like you," Shino said, taking her hand. He looked deep into her eyes. He wasn't exactly sure what to tell her, how to make her feel welcomed, but then it hit him.

"Look, you don't have to tell me, I don't mind if you need to keep a secret, but please come with me," Shino asked her. She looked up and wiped the tear from her cheek.

"O-ok," Roxanne said, allowing Shino to lead her. They were walking through a forest before Shino made her close her eyes. She flashed her bright smile as the strange boy led her through a secret pass.

"Open your eyes," Shino said as they came to a stop. She opened her eyes to find a handsome boy in front of her. The boy had dark brown hair and the most beautiful brown eyes. They were big and full of emotion.

"I figured I might as well take them off for you right now. But I had to show you where no one else could see," Shino said.

Roxanne looked on in awe. She touched his face, his barren face where a collar was once placed. Shino cringed slightly and blushed at the touch of a female. He was shocked how brave she was, but that's why he liked her so much.

"It's a good thing you wear those dang glasses and that stupid high collar Shino," Roxanne said smiling. He looked at her in confusion.

"Why?" Shino asked, still confused as ever. She giggled a bit and then looked him straight in the eye before answering.

"Because I wouldn't be the only one to like you so much if you didn't, you haven't noticed you're drop dead handsom?!" Roxanne asked, as she took a step closer toward the seemingly perfect being.

"You're so sure of yourself," Shino said, taking a step forward as well. Roxanne smiled once again. Things were going better than she had planned.

"I have to be, I don't have a real home, so as I travel along through different countries I have to be self-confident and poised," Roxanne said, as she struck a pose. Shino smiled slightly, thinking she looked all too much like Ino.

"Besides, I still haven't found a place that I want to stay in, so if I was self-confident and poised then someone in a village might notice me and then I would have no choice but to stay with my love," Roxanne said as she giggled. Shino looked straight into her eyes.

He turned away after a few minutes and put his head down. Roxanne looked watched as the hopeful teen felt the rejection crawl along him faster than his own bugs.

"Then again, I haven't been here very long Shino, and you're one of the nicest people I've met in a long time." Roxanne said as she walked up from behind him and threw her arms around his shoulders, pulling him into a tight hug.


	4. Wanna Bet? The Hopelessy Romantic

**SWEET I MADE IT TO CHAPTER FOUR!!!! And yet… I only have two reviews… (Sobs) Oh well… that just tells me my story sucks!!!! Anyway get ready for Chapter 4 Peeps!!!!**

Disclaimer: To clarify I meant Orochimaru when I said "a pervert of a sannin" because he reminds me of Michael Jackson… this is a really bad disclaimer.

Shino was still sitting there, allowing such a strange girl to show him affection. Shino laughed off his needy thoughts from earlier and looked straight into Roxanne's eyes once again, marveling at the depth of blue within them.

"It's starting to get late, where are you staying since you have no home?" Shino asked, concern flashing across his once immovable face. Roxanne put her hand on her chin and thought for a moment.

"I have no idea," Roxanne said, not seeming to care that she was homeless. Shino began thinking as well. He knew the chances of his parents allowing him to have a friend over to spend the night were slim, the fact that this friend was a girl made his chances even worse. Shino thought harder, then once again it hit him.

"My parents are gone on a month long mission, you can stay with me. We have a few extra rooms," Shino said. (AN: In my story no one ever lives with there clans… except for Neji but does it look like he's in this story? I hate it when people do this, they go on wild tangent Author's Notes… oh right back to the story) Roxanne smiled and looked around for a quick second, as if surveying the landscape, evaluating the quality of the clearing.

"Ok, thanks so much Shino!" Roxanne said after a few moments of her looking around. Shino shifted his hand and reached to grab his glasses only to be stopped by Roxanne's hand. She grabbed the glasses first and ran off through the forest with them. Shino ran after her, getting closer until she sped off.

"She's got to be using chakra," Shino said to himself as he continued to run after the girl. Out of no where she was right by his side, watching as it took him mere moments to notice the new presence.

"If I beat you out of the forest then you can never wear your glasses around me again, but you can wear them around other people," Roxanne said smiling, as she noticed the chakra Shino had to use to keep up with her.

"Fine, if I win then you have to tell me your secret from before," Shino said, laughing at how easy this could be for she had used a big burst of chakra.

"Oh and by the way, no chakra, it's no fair that you get to use it and I can't," Roxanne said watching how desperate the look on Shino's face was.

"You can't tell me that you haven't used an ounce of chakra." Shino said, losing hope by the second.

"Not at all, well see you! I have a race to win," Roxanne said allowing the glasses to open and close as she burst out of the forest.

Shino was saddened, not out of the fact that he was just beaten by a girl, or that he lost his glasses to her. Now, he might never know the secret that had eluded him for what seemed like an eternity.

Shino finally emerged from the forest, completely out of breath. He looked over at Roxanne and saw her smiling, knowing just how badly she beat the poor Aburame boy.

"Looks like I get to keep these for a while," Roxanne said with a smile, watching as Shino's wide eyes did the impossible, the got wider. How could the classic "Shino Look" go out now?! Roxanne stood by Shino and waited for him to catch his breath before they started their walk to Shino's house.

"Hey cutie!" Both guys and girls said as the passed by the couple. They both blushed a bit when they realized some fan-girls had appeared out of nowhere.

"That didn't take long," Roxanne whispered to Shino as they did their best to pick up their pace.

"Don't worry, I know how to get rid of stupid fan-girls," Shino said as some of his bugs shook loose and immediately scared off the girls.

"That works pretty well, it almost makes me feel sorry for the Uchiha and the Hyuuga, they don't have any bugs to do that," Roxanne said with a slight hint of sarcasm in her playful voice.

When they reached Shino's home they immediately went to the kitchen, and fixed up something to eat. They worked so well together, each making a scrumptious meal. Roxanne's smile dazing Shino, who made a few mistakes in his fried rice.

They sat down at the table and began digging in to their tasty meals. Roxanne looked down at her food after a while, then she looked back up at Shino, who hadn't taken his eyes off her, with a solemn expression.

"Shino, I can't hide this from you, I-I can't keep my thoughts to myself, because I think this might finally be the place where I can stay. Shino, please don't stop being who you are. I don't want you to think you need to change because I like you how you are, even if it seems we just met." Roxanne said to an astounded Aburame.

"Roxanne, if you thought that I would change to begin with, then you're way off. Besides, I've tried the whole attitude change before, and people were even more afraid of me. The thing is I really like you too." Shino said, continuing to stare impolitely at the girl.


	5. An Item of Perfection

**Woot To The Max!!! I'm still going strong with this story which might be a first!! Anyway, I have to tell everyone that the story is about two helpless romantics with a totally awesome plot twist later… but you'll just have to wait and keep reading!!!!**

Disclaimer: I really find no point in disclaimers cause chances are if Masashi Kishimoto was on someone might just catch considering their story would've become an episode…. Wow, I made another absolutely wonderful disclaimer!

S---------------------H-----------------------I-------------------------N----------------------------O

Roxanne blinked back the tears threatening to pour out of her sapphire eyes.

"S-Shino, that is the first time anyone told me that, most people try to change, but I've never been liked… for me," Roxanne said looking down at her empty plate.

"Roxanne, there's nothing to dislike about you. You're beautiful, your brilliance amazes me, it might even surpass Shikamaru's, but best of all you have the spirit of an angel," Shino said, as he rose from his seat to kneel by Roxanne and put a protective arm around her. She sniffled a few times before she turned to look into Shino's deep brown eyes. Without warning, she collapsed. Shino caught her in his arms and helped her get back up only to find that she was unconscious.

He took her to the bedroom, where he laid her on the bed and placed a blanket over her. He watched her body twitch occasionally before leaving the room to clean up the kitchen and the table.

"I wonder what made her collapse," Shino said to the walls. (AN: I actually talk to my walls, well maybe only one… his name is Larry. I name everything Larry. We had a rat in our pantry once and I named it Larry. My kite's name is Larry. I love the name Larry. Right back to the story…)

Shino cleaned all the plates and the entire kitchen. He collapsed on the couch and looked over at the window. He saw some little kids laughing and playing around with each other before a young blonde girl came over and beat them at their own game. Shino couldn't help but laugh and be reminded of Roxanne.

There was a sudden pang that had sounded from the bedroom Roxanne was in. Shino jumped up and ran to the room, a worried look plastered on to his face. He looked over to see Roxanne looking at the wall where a kunai had just been thrown, quite accurately, at a poor defenseless bug.

"What did you just do?!" Shino questioned without looking at the bug. Roxanne just sighed and pointed at the dead creature. Shino looked and, upon closer inspection, found that it was not one of his bugs. Instead, a dead bee was pinned and killed by that kunai that Roxanne had obviously thrown.

"Y-you might have just saved both of us, you know that right?" Shino said, amazed how the once unconscious girl merely brushed it off and looked back at him.

"Let's watch a movie," Roxanne said as she got off the bed and grabbed Shino's hand. She led him into the family room where they sat on the couch and popped in a DVD. They got all cuddled up as the sappy teen romance movie played.

From there, Shino and Roxanne's relationship grew. They never fought and the people all around Konoha completely agreed they were a perfect couple. Sakura and Ino did their best to dig something up on the girl but could find nothing. The town cheered for the couple, which was getting on both shinobi's nerves.

Shino often bought Roxanne gifts, from necklaces and bracelets with little bug charms, to extravagant bouquets of flowers and chocolates. No matter what, the couple was inseparable, even the Aburame Shino fan-club realized how little a chance that had against such a contender.

The teens were dazed and nothing someone did could faze them. They had become a recent icon for all teen couples. Even Sasuke and Neji could not resist asking Sakura and Tenten out for the recent uproar of teen dating!

I cannot stress enough how immensely happy everyone was, but Shino and Roxanne were the happiest. They were Konoha's number one couple!

That is until the one day, everything changed.


	6. Slow and Painful Death

**YAY!!! I finally get my plot going!!!! YAY ME!!!! Anyway get ready for a huge twist all of my like 5 readers -.-**

Disclaimer: Seriously… if you don't know it by now you need help… (I have disclaimer problems)

S----------------------------H-------------------I------------------------N---------------------------O

It had started out like every other day, Shino and Roxanne getting up and making breakfast happily as they sat in pure bliss eating and staring deeply into each other's eyes. Often times Shino would blush and Roxanne would comment on how cute he looked, but today was a little bit different.

'It's getting close to that time,' Roxanne heard the little voice in her head going off. She begged for it to stop. This was the one time her mission might not be completed.

She closed her eyes tightly. She felt the presence leave the confines of her mind, allowing her the simple luxury of free thinking for a short while before it reappeared.

"Are you alright?" Shino asked, a little worried at her sudden look of pain. Her face softened and she looked into his eyes even deeper than she had before.

"Shino, I need you to do me a really big favor," Roxanne said as she bowed her head down. Shino looked at her and rose to stand by her. He put his arm around her casually in a weary attempt to comfort her, only to have it pushed away.

"Please, don't. You won't understand, but Shino the truth is…" Roxanne started crying. Her tears were both of pain and confusion. The voice had returned and was willing her to udder the words Shino so longed to hear himself.

"I-I can't say it! Shino please tell me you hate me. Tell me you never want to see me again! Tell me that I'm worthless that I'm not the one you want to be with!" Roxanne rushed out. She was trying to run to the door. Shino did his best to hold her back, but her power was immense and only the locks kept her in.

'Bad girl… guess I'll just have to visit.' The voice said, leaving her thoughts blank. She didn't know what to do. To make things worse Shino was right in front of her, his big brown eyes still sparkling with the loss of his glasses.

"Roxanne, I couldn't say those words. Roxanne I l…" Shino started only to be cut off.

"DON'T!" Roxanne screamed.

"If you tell me that," Roxanne started lowering her head once again, "my instinct will kill you within a matter of seconds. Please Shino. Tell me you hate me!"

"Y-your instinct would kill me?" Shino stuttered out. How could an instinct from love kill a person? Why him? More importantly, why her?

"Tell him Roxanne," a calm voice said, "I'm sure he'd just love to know all about you." The voice from her head was no longer silent. It was there and in the flesh, the living cold-blooded flesh.

"Shino, I'm not a wandering kunoichi. The truth is I'm an undercover Akastuki member. I was created as a test project, I'm human but with some bad blood. The one I am connected to is him," Roxanne said as she pointed to the voice.

The tall figure strode out of the morning shadows. There he was in all his cold-hearted killing glory. Uchiha Itachi, the one and only, in Shino's kitchen.

"I-Itachi? How could you be connected to him?" Shino was so confused, this evil man, connected the girl he cherished and loved.

"When I was created they infused his DNA with my own, I'm connected to him. He gets in my head, and makes me kill those who commit their love to me. I've killed so many men, but this is the first time I feel like I can't," Roxanne said as she collapsed to the floor. She curled into a heap, not wanting to feel the discomfort of a loved one's blood on her hand.

"S-shame Roxanne, you've never told anyone outside the Akastuki your secret, what will Itachi say? OH! I know! Let's ask him," Itachi said tauntingly.

"Please Itachi don't!" Roxanne said, knowing what the rouge shinobi would do to her one and only Shino.

"What's so special about a little Aburame boy? Huh? Did you finally find your limit to kill? If so you can just hang back and be disposed of at the headquarters. If not, you're in for it, got it loser?" Itachi said, advancing on the poor kunoichi.

"Roxanne's connected to him through her own blood, and she tried to save me. She wanted to feel the rejection in order to tolerate her own self?" Shino said, amazed at the risks she was willing to take to save him.

"Very good Shino, now if you don't mind your immanent death awaits you," Itachi said as he activated his Sharigan and threw the shinobi in a world of pain. Roxanne could hear all the screams and wails Shino made, but she couldn't do anything.

Itachi was her master, Itachi was her creator, Itachi was a part of her. How could she stop herself from killing him? In truth she couldn't. She watched as the one and only person she had ever loved fell into the quiet sanctuary of death. She watched as the boy's life left his eyes and his very soul slipped into oblivion.

"Y-you killed him," she said as Itachi slowly turned his attention to the girl. He looked at her with an intensity she had never seen before. He pulled out a kunai and began slowly making his way toward the poor kunoichi.

Her life was sure to end right then and there. What was she to do in such a broken state of confusion? Where was she to turn? What was she to use to defeat the one who was essentially her father?


	7. Strong Jutsu

**Wow… I'm not good at getting reviews…. Oh well! I enjoy writing my own stories!!! Did you guys like the plot twist??? MWAHAHAHAHA oh and by the way… there's still a good side to everything! You never know… Itachi might end up being Shino's father too! That would be weird 0.o!**

Disclaimer: STUPID DISCLAIMERS!!! I DON'T OWN IT OK!?!

S---------------------H--------------------------I---------------------------N------------------------O

He continued his advance toward her. Her eyes never leaving the spot were Shino's once living body was. Itachi's hand was held high and looked ready to strike. But everything changes in an instant.

"You killed the only person that liked my attitude, and not just my body or my abilities," Roxanne said, feeling her strength return to her with a new echelon. She rose, her eyes still resting upon the dead form of Shino.

"You've failed. You are no longer necessary to the Akatsuki. Do you understand what risks I just took for you? I killed someone to keep you alive," Itachi said, his kunai hand becoming loose.

"You killed to keep me alive? You yourself told me to be disposed of? How can I trust you? You did nothing for me, you've made me kill innocent people, how dare you say that you've saved me!" Roxanne said. Her fist went flying into Itachi's gut, knocking him to the ground.

"Insolent little brat, I created you." Itachi said, raising his gaze to meet her eyes. His body rose, preparing for an easy battle.

"That's right 'Father,' you created me to kill. You created me to do what you will but you made a flaw. You gave me human characteristics which means I have feelings too." Roxanne said, her new viscosity raging and an intention to kill on her mind.

"You're no match for me, I'm on Uchiha," Itachi said. He activated his Sharigan and threw her into a world of pain and misery, continually watching Shino's death. She screamed relentlessly and her head hung low.

"What a shame to have such a great fighter die, oh well," Itachi said beginning to walk out of the murderous house. His footsteps were the very length of confidence, but in his heart he felt regret.

"What kind of father are you to kill your own daughter?" A very much alive Roxanne asked. She stood there looking at the terrible killer of a "father" she had.

"Oh and by the way, I wouldn't move if I were you," Roxanne said, a blue chakra string held fast in her hand.

"And if I do? Please like you could set a trap lethal enough to kill the best remaining Uchiha," Itachi said as he took a step closer. A twig snapped beneath his feet and he looked down for a just an instant.

"Mistake #1," Roxanne said as she pulled the string. A loud crash was heard through out the land surrounding the house. Roxanne sighed contentedly as she saw the small dust cloud emerge from the trees.

"Never kill someone I love," Roxanne said, moving on to phase two. She stepped a little closer to him, drew five shuriken and aimed them straight up.

"Mistake #2," Roxanne said going into hand-to-hand combat. She came even closer pushing him until she began to lose focus and drew back ever so slightly.

"Never think you've got me beat," she roared, her confidence was growing as she executed each and every one of the delicately laid traps. She hit Itachi's ring off of his finger.

"You dare say I've made a mistake?" Itachi asked, his voice becoming dangerously low. He took a few steps closer toward her, summoning his ring back with chakra. She smirked at his antics.

"Mistake #3," she said in a softer tone. She quickly advanced upon him with a blue crystal in her hand. Itachi looked to her forehead to find it empty.

"Don't think you've got me completely figured out just because you're a part of me through this," she said gripping the object tighter than before.

"W-we'll both die if you break that! What do you think you're doing?" Itachi asked as he saw how close to breaking it she was. Itachi watched her place it around her neck.

"It's funny," Roxanne said slowly. She fastened the orb to her neck tightly.

"I've learned from so many, but the one I've learned the least from is the one who created me," she said as she preformed a number of hand signs.

"Don't you dare!" Itachi said, charging the girl.

"Ninja Art: Cursed Love Jutsu!" Roxanne screamed as the charm's icy blueness once again connected Itachi to Roxanne.

"Say it! I knew that you wanted to from the start! But you never had the guts! You never dared delve back into your gruesome past? Isn't that right father? You never thought that you might be able to save me from your future? Could you? Could you!" Roxanne screamed at the terrified killer. They were unified in a pure blue light that kept them in place. Neither could move unless they both were determined to go the same way.

"T-that's not t-true! I-I w-was scared for y-you all the t-time!" Itachi stuttered out. Even with the unbeatable Sharigan, he couldn't break free of such a powerful jutsu the girl had preformed.


	8. Freedom from Pain

**Welcome to my longest story!!!! It's good for me to keep writing… to my imaginary fans!!!! Oh well…. WELCOME!!!!**

Disclaimer: SCREW THIS!

S-------------------------H-------------------------I---------------------N---------------------------O

Roxanne was standing there, still captured by the blue light. Her eyes were a new intense shade of blue.

"You're lying!" She screamed at him. Itachi watched in horror as her strength increased with her rise in anger. He had made the mistake of creating her. He had made the mistake of using her. He had made the mistake of killing her on the inside. He was going to get everything he deserved.

"R-Roxanne, you d-don't u-u-understand how much I-I did for you," Itachi said, working on lying his way out of the situation.

The light around him grew darker while the color of her eyes changed from their usual blue to a dark blood red. He cringed slightly from fear alone.

"It's weird isn't it? You always knew this is what it'd come down to. I was always stronger, but you thought you'd control it. How'd that work out for you?" Roxanne asked the twitching Uchiha.

"I-I know. I'm s-sorry. I-I l-l…" Itachi's eyes widened, "I love you." His words were few, but so powerfully forced out they sang through her head. Her hands quickly made a few hand signs and a bright light lashed out at Itachi.

He was dead within a matter of seconds.

Roxanne dropped to her knees as the light faded away. She looked toward the sky, her eyes searching for something desperately among the clouds. She felt cold tears running down her cheek.

"I-I couldn't save you Shino. I should have never accepted any missions I was given. I thought… I thought you'd be like the rest, but you weren't. You were the most amazing thing," tears seeped through her hallowed heart, "and I'll never forget you.

I'm sorry." She said to seemingly no one. She looked up at the sky for a few more moments before looking over at the dead body of Itachi.

"As for you, Father. You I'm not proud of, I can't be for you killed him. You killed the greatest person with the biggest heart," Roxanne said as her body began to shake feverishly. Roxanne began to think back at everything she had accomplished, but it didn't take long before she found herself remembering everything about Shino she'd miss.

"I miss you Shino," Roxanne said, her head in its classic downward expression.

"Why?" A voice asked from nowhere. Roxanne turned to see the voice she thought was so familiar to her.

"I'm going insane, I almost thought Shino was there right behind me, but I guess I just wish he wasn't gone because of Itachi," Roxanne said as her once excited face turned to the sulking one once again.

"W-what?" Roxanne stammered out as a pair of strong arms pulled her backward. She tried to turn but she was too drained to muster up the strength.

"You might have been working to kill me, but I guess there's just some missions you have to fail," The voice said. Roxanne continued crying as she felt the strong arms continue to hold her still.

"Sasuke might be a little bit angry that you killed his brother, but we don't have to tell him," It said once again.

"H-how are you still alive?" Roxanne asked, the tears changed to tears of joy and happiness, but mostly confusion.

"Itachi never was able to kill me, he tried to show me your death continuously but he couldn't really keep a hold of me. Plus the fact that I had a clone there was a plus," Shino said. He pulled Roxanne in closer and hugged her to his body.

"Don't ever do this to me again, cause if you do I'll kill you for real," Roxanne told Shino as she lightly touched his cheek. He wiped his hand against her cheek too, taking the tears along with it.

"You couldn't if you tried, could you?" Shino asked, nuzzling her face against hers. She giggled lightly and turned around to meet him face to face.

"I really couldn't, and I'm sorry Shino I really am. I thought that…" Roxanne started as the tears began to flow again.

"Roxanne, I knew from the moment that bug landed on you. It might have known faster than you thought, but for some reason, having you around was just too much fun for me to miss a minute of," Shino said as Roxanne gasped in shock.

"You're worse than me," Roxanne said as she looked at Itachi's dead body once more.

"I-I think I'm finally free from Him," Roxanne said. Shino looked at her with a look of agreement. He looked at her honestly and sincerely.

"You've been free, you just needed to open your own cage," Shino said. Roxanne looked back at him and found herself not wanting to leave where she was.

"You're right, I was freed, but not until I met my person to have and to hold forever. Shino, I want to stay, but only if you'll let me," Roxanne said, looking in her eyes.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Shino said as the two sat there in a blissful silence. She looked out over the trees and realized that she hadn't noticed anything other than Shino in her time there. Now, she'd have the unlimited amount of time to see everything about a normal country she'd never seen before.


	9. Aftermath

**At this point its just aftermath… YAY AFTERMATH!!!! Anyway let's get it going!!!**

Disclaimer:…. I HATE DISCLAIMERS!!!!

SSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO

Once upon a time there was a happy couple. Their names were Shino and Roxanne. They were very happy and they were two teens that were helplessly in love. They grew up to be the greatest two shinobi and helped many civilians. They were there to cheer Naruto on as he obtained the role of Hokage.

Seven years after the whole Itachi ordeal, Shino proposed to his one true love. And she said yes. Most of the country was at their wedding, all knowing that it would have happened eventually. Most of the country, including Shino and Roxanne, were at Neji and Tenten's wedding, as well as Sasuke and Sakura's and Naruto and Hinata's. After all the weddings, Shikamaru worked up the courage (and strength, without his laziness) to propose to Ino, who said yes.

Temari and the sand sibs came to their wedding, where (In a Harry met Sally moment) Kiba and Temari announced their love for each other after several secret meetings between missions.

The whole town was happy and all six couples were the tightest group of friends. Even Sasuke and Neji were warm to their friends. Everyone accepted Roxanne, even with her evil past.

Sasuke eventually forgave Roxanne for the death of his brother by her hand. He even said he was proud that it was her instead of someone else. Sakura started making out with Sasuke after she heard that he was proud of someone other than himself.

Shino and Roxanne were inseparable and they became quite strong as a duo. Naruto agreed that the two would never wait for each other while one was on a mission, for they would always be on missions together.

Sasuke, after losing his ultimate goal of killing his brother, became Anbu captain and managed to shut down Orochimaru's operation and kill him as well.

Kiba and Temari had combined their powers and found a way to prove that the fourth hokage really was Naruto's father. He was ecstatic after hearing the news and he greatly thanked Kiba and Temari before running to Hinata.

Hinata had lost the stutter in her voice after Roxanne showed her how to be more confident in her own skills. She became the greatest leader of the Hyuuga clan by destroying the Hyuuga's system of checks and balances. Neji was her left hand man, behind Naruto.

Neji had accomplished a balance in the Hyuuga household. After this he and Tenten found a way to reverse the curse mark jutsu. Neji was the first branch member to have the mark freed from his forehead. Tenten wasn't sure to be more overjoyed that she had done the counter-curse correctly or that Neji was now free forever.

All in all, the country became a perfect one. Nothing would have been the same, except that one girl fell in love. She had given one person the chance to have someone who loved him for him, and that didn't run away.

"The world can be changed all by one person, what can you change?"

-Laura Grace (My mom) Last name erased for internet safety.


End file.
